


Behind closed doors

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is definitely not jealous of Adam's new boyfriend... or at least, that's what he is trying to let everyone believe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> First off: No, I have nothing against Sauli, this is just an idea that came to me when I saw some of Adam's birthday pics (don't know how to link the one I mean, sowwieee)

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Sauli really is cute and everything, but does Adam really have to forget about me, now that he is here in the States? I haven’t heard from the bastard in 3 days now. Last time that happened was... well, never! Even when we just met, he started spamming me with calls, mails and texts from day 1...

And now? Nothing, not even a DM or text, just silence.

No, I’m not jealous and if I was I would never ever admit to it. What’s there to get jealous of? It’s not as if we ever dated or anything. We never took our fan service off stage (okay, okay, except for that one time in Amsterdam, but I just blame Amsterdam for that). Adam knows I’m straight so he never took anything further than our kisses on stage.

Then what the fuck is bothering me now? Why am I pissed because I have not heard from him in a few days? Why do I not like seeing all these pictures of him with that, albeit hot, Fin? And why the fuck does my dick respond to that goddamned gorgeous smile I see on Adam’s face?

The same reason that snake has been doing for the last 2 months now... And I don’t really get that yet. I mean, I am supposed to be straight, right? Right? Yes, yes, yes, I am... right?

Never mind, need to get over that, whatever it is. I have more important things to worry about. Like what the hell I am going to do with this birthday party tonight? No, I know what I’m wearing, I’m not a girl here... Just, what am I going to do about this weird frustrated feeling when I greet Adam tonight? How the hell am I going to keep a straight face when I know that’s not at all how I am feeling?

Ugh, Ratliff, just get over yourself, will you? You are starting to sound like a girl now... Just get your coat and haul that cab.

And that’s what I do. I get my keys and my phone and head out that door, on my way to Adam’s party. The cab ride only takes 25 minutes, yet somehow I feel like it only took 25 seconds. Nowhere near enough time to clear my head and put my game face on.

Shit, where’s Adam’s birthday present? Are you fucking kidding me? I left it on the bloody kitchen table. How stupid am I?  
But I can’t go back now, I’m already an hour late. He knows I am usually ‘fashionably late’ (his words, not mine) but Adam will kill me if I go back and get it now.

Okay, you can do this, let’s put on a believable show...

‘You are so late, Ratliff’  
’I know, Babyboy, but you know me, when have I ever been on time anywhere?’ nicknames have always worked on him before to ease him up and looking at his face right now, it worked like a charm again…  
‘Yeah, you got me there’  
‘Happy birthday, babe. Sorry, I forgot your present, left it on the fucking kitchen table’  
’So that’s why you were talking to yourself coming inside? Haha, you are such a dork.

Are you okay? You look... I don’t know… uncomfortable, different…’  
’No, I-I’m fine. Just lead me to the bar, that’ll turn whatever it is you think you’re seeing back to normal’  
‘Haha, that must be it. Come on, let’s get you drunk’

Yeah, let’s get me drunk... That’s safe and Adam won’t suspect anything wrong with me for the rest of the night, he’ll just think my stares are drunken stupors, right? But then why don’t I feel better after that 3rd beer while I stare at Adam joking with Sauli for the last 45 minutes?

#

Another 2 hours later and god knows how many drinks, the photo booth has not managed to take away that feeling in the pit of my stomach and as nice as that kiss from Isaac was, it’s exactly just that; a kiss between friends. Yes I know Isaac is married and it was just alcohol talking, but Adam and I have shared those friend-kisses too, yet they always left me breathless and wanting for more.

I guess I just have to face it, it’s true isn’t it? So far Adam has been the only one who could turn my insides up side down in all the right ways. But why has Adam been the only guy to do that to me? So far he has been the only guy to give me hard on’s, even from just a look he gave me... Okay, that is not really true... well, the just-look-part is true, but if I am really truly honest, I have been so turned on by guys in the past...  
But does that make me gay or bi-sexual though? Or just Adam-gay? For now, I think I like Adam-gay, I like the sound of that. Plus, that will give me some time to find out what other label ‘fits’ me.

As usual, I realise these things too late. I can’t really do anything about these Adam-feelings now, now can I? Adam seems to be ‘taken’, leaving him off limits for little old me.

Unless...

Okay, I know I shouldn’t, what kind of an asshole would I be, but I could just use my drunken state (which isn’t nearly as bad as people around me seem to believe. They just know I tend to get a little more quiet once the proportion alcohol/blood is out of shape. Tonight, yes I have been drinking, but not as much as I usually do, don’t know why, but I’m secretly glad about that now), to act upon my current feelings. If he turns me away, I’ll just blame the alcohol. I’m just hoping he won’t, but I won’t know unless I try, now will I?

All I need to do now, is get his attention which should not be hard. Sauli is nowhere to be found and Adam seems to have found his way to the photo booth again, along with the Glamtroop. I’ll just sneak my way in there (it’s not as if I don’t belong, right?) and then lure him away to whatever room is behind that door down the hallway.  
I’m not going to think about how to handle once I do manage to get him behind that door. If I do, I’ll get too nervous and chicken out... no, best to leave everything up to the moment once I close that door behind us.

#

So far, so easy. We’re all in that booth, having fun, laughing, doing our glamshit we have done all throughout the tour. And at least I finally got Adam’s attention again. I’ve had my hand on his ass for the last few minutes and it does not seem to give any protest. In fact, I somehow get this feeling he is leaning into my hand every now and again, but that might just be wishful thinking from my side for now. Let’s try to take things further and see what happens when I lower my hand and let one finger feel him up a little more. Need to watch out though or else people will see MY reaction to what I am doing. Don’t want to give that away to anyone but the birthday boy.

‘Tommy, what are you doing?’ Adam whispers in my ear. It’s now or never, right?  
’I don’t know what you’re talking about’ Hopefully that came out innocent enough, please, please, pretty please.  
’I think you know damn well what I am talking about, Tommy. Now spill’  
‘Since when do you mind me touching you, babe? You have never had a problem with that before. Now, if this bothers you all of a sudden, all you have to do is tell me’ Look as pretty as you can, Ratliff, work it. Bat those eyelashes, pout those lips and just try to look as seductive as you possibly can.  
‘You know I don’t mind, you’re just acting differently than you usually do’ Please tell me I saw it right, his eyes turning darker?  
‘Then, do you want me to stop?’ Yes, no answer, on to phase 2; get him behind that door. Damn how do I do that?

‘Tommy, what are you trying to tell me? Are you trying to seduce me here?’ Oh yes, he just made this a whole lot easier for me.  
‘And what if I was? You don’t seem to be objecting a lot. Almost seems like you are enjoying my touch’  
‘Tommy, you are drunk. You don’t want to be doing this, right now you just think you do. You know you will hate yourself in the morning’  
‘Says who? You? Baby, I know exactly what I am doing and right now your body is telling me it’s not leaving you unaffected either. So then, what is wrong here?’  
‘Tommy...’ I don’t like that warning voice, this is not going the way I thought it was going 2 minutes ago. I need to act fast if I want this to work.  
‘Fuck it. No, no ”Tommy...”, not anymore, and you know what? You are following me right now’  
’Wh-what?’

Hell, I was not going to answer that. I need to get him out of here before I lose my nerve or worse; before he decides to walk away. I grab his wrist and drag him with me, down that hall and through that door. Better lock it too, don’t want to take any risks of people trying to open before I’m done here.

Adam still has that surprised look on his face when I shove him against that door and claim those lips. Those lips that I have longed to kiss again ever since the very last night of the tour. Those very same lips of which I know the taste so well.

And those very same lips answer my claim a little hesitant yet don’t pull back. Strike 2 for Tommy, I say. I need to keep that focus on me, on us, no matter what happens he cannot stray back to Mr. cutie Scandinavia. So I need to up that gear.

And I do, I attack his luscious lips while my hands find their way into Adam’s hair. I don’t wait for permission and let my tongue get reacquainted with Adam’s. A soft hint of alcohol greets me, along with a sweeter taste which I can’t really place, must be those cupcakes I have seen him take way more than one of.

When I let one of my hands leave the tight grip on Adam’s hair and make it’s way down to the top button of his blouse, Adam finally fully gives in and starts trying to take over.

Finally!

But that does so not mean that I am just going to sit back and wait for things to happen, no fucking way. With a little more force than needed I open up that blouse and try to peel it off of him together with that jacket.

’S-slow down, what’s your rush?’ Oh no, talking is no good. talking leads to thinking, which leads to coming to his senses and thus ends in us leaving this space before I have reached my goal. Must. make. him. shut. up!  
‘Hey, Tommy! slow down’ Adam starts again, not good, so not good. ‘I’m not going anywhere...’ Huh, what did he say?

And that’s when Adam really takes over, claiming me, owning me and I can’t help but love every second of it. He even takes off that damned weird brown jacket (which looks kinda cool on him though... I could NEVER pull that off, even if I wanted to) and blouse while he kisses my neck in a way that makes me dizzy. I don’t even notice he took anything off until my hand touches bare skin.

Oh god, that feels so good. Weird ‘cause I’ve never not felt boobs before, but very good weird, this is nice. I could seriously get used to this. Also, nice to see that no matter the gender, pinching someone’s nipples always forces a gasp out of said person.

I pull back a little out of Adam’s grasp... was that a whine coming from Adam’s lips? and slowly and torturously make my way down to close my lips around that nipple I have been tormenting. Not as weird as I first thought it might feel. The fact that Adam apparently has the most sensitive nipples I have ever laid my hands or lips on, makes it even so much better. His hands pull tight in my hair, almost close to dangerously painful, but that’s the way I like it anyway, so I’m not complaining. Biting seems to drive Adam wild, so how about I just keep doing that for the rest of my life? I know I would not mind right now.

But apparently Adam thinks differently. Because okay, right now his hair pulling actually really hurts.  
’Ow, you know I don’t mind you pulling my hair but even I have limits, you know’ ...aaaand now he is laughing, what the fuck?  
‘You know... this time I was actually trying to pull you away ‘cause if you keep that up, this night will end so much earlier than we both would like, if you know what I mean?’ Strike 3, Ratliff! At this rate, Adam won’t remember What’s-his-Fin before the night is up and that is exactly what I’m going for.

I know my cheeks are probably showing a nice shade of pink because of his last statement, but I don’t care. Let him see what his words are doing to me too. Without answering, I take my claim on his lips again. I mean, I could be a bitch and keep going at those delicious nipples, but then again, why would I cut the party short?

Again I’m not gentle, I show Adam what I want and that I will not take ‘no’ for an answer. Crushing his lips, I demand entrance. Lapping at and sucking his tongue, I show him what my intentions are and from Adam’s response, he likes what I’m offering and fuck, I actually can’t wait to do to him what I’m proposing with this kiss.

But as fucking fantastic as this kissing is, I want more, I want it all. But for it to get to ‘all’, I need to start moving this to a next level and I did. I can’t get myself to let go of his lips, but I try to take off my jacket in the meantime. It falls to the ground with a very loud thud. T-shirt is a little more difficult though, ‘cause that means I really have to let go for a few seconds. But Adam seems to notice what I’m trying to do and takes over.

God, does he take over. He slaps my hands away from my T and grabs the hem of my shirt. His fingers rake my sides softly and even without opening my eyes, I know he is doing that on purpose. I can’t believe I am actually making purring sounds and making soft gasps. I really am the girl in this case, aren’t I? With a lady, I usually make it my case to let her make the sounds I am making right now. Funnily enough, I feel no embarrassment what so ever, it even excites me to show Adam I am loving what he is doing to me.

Before I know it, my T is on top of the pile of clothes near my feet and Adam is pulling me back into his embrace. I let him kiss me a little again, but soon my hands wander to the front of his pants, I can’t contain myself any longer, I need to see his pants on top of that pile of clothes, they need to come off right now. Adam doesn’t stop me, in fact he gives me a little room to unzip his pants and shove them down.

Adam leaves my lips the second his pants are off. Just like I had done earlier, he slowly and very torturously makes his way from my lips to my neck, my nipples and my chest, down to my belly and... oh god... when did my jeans get undone? He is sliding them down my hips and my legs, all the while kissing his way lower and lower. Sliding down my briefs, Adam still does not stop or look up and shit, that turns me on even more. How is that possible?

I close my eyes, praying to all the gods I have never believed in that I will not embarrass myself by fucking coming way too soon. Adam does not make that easy, ‘cause as soon as my eyes are closed, I feel his hands on my cock, lifting it up and closing his hands around it tight. When the tip feels warm and moist all of a sudden, my knees go week and seriously almost blow my load within seconds. This feels so fucking way much better than any other blow job anyone has ever given me before.

I feel lips closing around my cock and a soft sucking pressure. My hands grip his hair tight while I feel Adam slowly bobbing up and down on me. Soft humming noises drive me insane, making it impossible not to open my eyes and look at what he is doing to me. The site that greets me exceeds everything I ever dreamed of. There he is, the guy I have had way too many fantasies about, on his knees, lapping at the base of my cock and looking me hazily in my eyes as if he is enjoying this even more than I am.  
‘You like what I’m doing to you, Tommy? Do you like it when I suck on your balls and bite your cock? You’re already close aren’t you?’ I should have known Adam would be a talker during sex too, but he also keeps going at my balls in the mean time. Fuck, that feels so good. ‘Are you going to come in my mouth? I bet you taste so sweet. Will you?’  
’No-not yet’ I actually manage to get out. How does he expect me to form coherent sentences while he is deliciously torturing me like this?  
‘Not yet?’ the fucker dares to ask me with a smirk. He has stopped licking and is just stroking me now, not that I am complaining or anything, still is one of the best jobs I’ve ever been given, whether it be hand- or blow. And he is still looking at me, won’t take his eyes from me. If eyes could have sex, he’d be fucking me right now with them. ‘why not yet?’ Oh right, he asked me something.  
’c-cause... hell... ‘cause I s-say ssssso... now get up’ Heh, surprised him there, good. Okay, here we go, you can do this Ratliff, you know you want to. This fantasy is what started it all.

When Adam finally stands up, I make him trade places with me. He probably already knows what’s coming, but I don’t care. Just please oh please, don’t let him say anything right now.  
He looks amazing. I’ve seen him hot and horny before, but so not like this right now. As if he could fucking come from just looking at me.  
Making my way down to my knees, I let my eyes finally wander to his boxers, his black satin boxers if you’ll believe me. Even his underwear shows glam...  
Anyway, what’s behind that satin material is far more interesting; proof he really is enjoying himself. Adam is so hard that his tip peaks out from under the fabrics, trying hard to rip it apart without help from any other body parts. His slit already moist with pre-come.

When I pull down that damned undergarment, his dick springs free. Fuck, he really is as big as all those fanfics (which I will never admit to reading!) proclaim to be. Without thinking my hand makes its way to the base and I pull back a little. Heheh, so I’m not the only one to forgets how to breathe... Gasping Adam is another something I can get used to.  
Now... open that mouth, Ratliff. Your ultimate fantasy is about to come true. I make that my last thought before I actually really taste Adam for the first time. I trace his slit with my tongue, lapping up the pre-come. He tastes different than I do, but so good. I close my lips around his head, while my hands now start to wander. I grip his hips as I finally let myself get bold enough to start sucking him in ernest. This feels so good, he tastes so good. Why I’ve never tried this before, I will never know but I know now that I want to do this again, and again, and again, if possible for the rest of my life.  
Adam’s reactions are priceless. His hands have found their way into my hair again and grabbing on to it so tight its a perfect mixture between painful and want and it only fuels my excitement more. He also kind of stopped breathing, more replaced it with gasps and moans and he is not too shy about it either, he’s one loud motherfucker.

When I speed up my pace, bobbing up and down as if my life depends on it, Adam becomes louder and grasps me tighter. I don’t know how I know, but I know he’s close, so fucking close... But we both drank too much to be able to let him come now and fuck me too and I am NOT leaving this broom cupboard until I am thoroughly fucked.  
So, with a loud pop, I let go. When I get up, Adam looks at me questioningly and pouts like a little girl in a candy shop. But as soon as I tell him ‘fuck me, now!’ the pout disappears and is replaced by a hungry look that makes my knees go weak.

Roughly, Adam pushes me back against the shelves with towels and detergents. While attacking my lips he lifts me up and makes me put my legs around his waist as if I way nothing more than a feather.  
Now, I have dated my fair share of lightweight ladies before, but never have I been able to lift them up as easily as Adam is doing right now. I guess it could be true what they say then, I must be a little fairy, too tiny to lift anyone, heh.

With this new position, the friction between us is amazing. I could come without being touched, how amazing is that?  
Adam is in full control, something he has always done and I know he is very comfortable with. It’s just right, he should be, in a way. His hands wander over my body and come to rest on my ass. I can feel him circling my hole, testing me if I am really still comfortable. He doesn’t know that I’ve been stuffing that hole with my fingers for about a year now.

‘You dirty little bastard, you’ve been experimenting, haven’t you?’ Adam says with a smirk ‘you like it, don’t you? You wanna feel me fill you up? I am going to fill you up so good, baby. I am going to make you forget about all those girls for good. When I’m done, all you’ll be ever wanting is my cock filling you up and making you come’  
And with those words, Adam pushes one finger inside of me, which is quite a challenge as I am not lubed up at all. Still, that finger slowly making its way inside my ass feels so hot.  
‘baby...’ Adam whispers all of a sudden ’... one finger is fine, but you’re gonna want some lube pretty soon. Please tell me you have some’

Fuck, why didn’t I think of that? ‘Cause I’m supposed to be straight, that’s why and straight guys don’t need lube for an unexpected lay.  
But, yay, remember that loud thud when I dropped my jacket to the floor earlier? When I went shopping for Adam’s birthday present earlier today, I finally dared to step inside that sex shop I have been wanting to do for ages now. I even managed to buy a small tube of lube (didn’t want to stack up with the shit if I didn’t know yet if I was even going to like it... boy am I glad I did now) and that very bottle is in one of my pockets. the guy behind the counter gave it to me in a bag, but no way was I comfortable enough to walk around with that bag, even if it didn’t have their logo on it or anything... just the thought, what if I ran into a friend and he managed a peak inside that bag... nuhuh, no way...

Again; anyway...

‘Believe it or not, but I actually have a small tube in my jacket... don’t ask’ I say, but it’s too late, Adam’s eyebrows quirk up and I just know he’ll be asking for an explanation later. Luckily for now, he is just too far gone to address it now. He actually immediately lets me stand up on my feet and without a word, he makes his way to my jacket. Of course he can’t find it immediately, so I need to get it out myself.

The fact that he grabs it out of my hands and throws my jacket to the floor, says how horny he really is. Again my back is pushed against those shelves again and my legs are practically thrown around his waist. He doesn’t waist his time either and goes straight for my hole again. I can actually feel him struggle to open the tube and I am pretty sure that some of the lube ended up on the floor beneath me, but fuck if I care. He just needs to hurry the fuck along, don’t think I can hold out much longer.

Finally I feel a wet finger entering my body again. Adam’s fingers are thicker than mine, but I can still handle it. He feels I easily take his one finger and so he pushes it in quickly. He doesn’t even wait until I am accustomed to it, he just starts fucking my ass immediately. A second finger follows shortly after that. Ooph, his 2 fingers feel like my 3 fingers and that is as much as I have done so far. But I knew that Adam’s cock was so much bigger than his 2 fingers, so I needed to get his 3 in me.  
‘More’ I asked ‘give me 3’  
‘Are you sure?’  
‘give. me. three!’ Don’t think there was any doubt in that reply, right?

And he did. He lubed himself up a little more and carefully pushed 3 fingers inside my ass. Fuck, it hurt, but it turned me on so much more. I manage to push myself down just a little bit and I hear a growl coming from Adam. Yay for me.  
But with that action, Adam starts fucking my ass with his fingers in earnest. He’s unrelentless, every groan makes him push inside me harder and harder until all of a sudden he removes his fingers. When I hear the cap open up from the tube, I know what he is doing. I also hear foil being ripped. Where the hell did he get a condom from? I never saw him get anything! But who cares right now? just get that damn thing on his dick and then up my ass as soon as possible.

And then I feel it, I can’t believe I finally get to feel what it’s like to have someone’s, ADAM’S, cock up my ass. The thought makes me dizzy with desire.  
‘Open your eyes, kitty’ I hear him whisper in my ear. His fan service nickname surprisingly calms me and I actually look up at him, boy am I whipped, heheh. ’I wanna see you when I enter your body. Look at me, baby. I promise, I’m going to make you feel so good, but it’s going to hurt a little at first. Relax for me, please babe’  
as much as I hate to admit it, I love his soothing words, they calm me down a little. And I didn’t realise until now that I actually needed it. I might look like a tough ‘elf’ (I know what my fans call me) but that does not mean I really am all that tough all the time. Right now, those words were exactly right and before I knew it, Adam’s head was actually past the rim of my ass. He was going slow though, but that was good. It gave me time to get used to this unfamiliar intrusion.

Looking at Adam’s face while feeling him entering my body was amazing. I saw it took so much concentration to keep it slow while he pushed inside me inch by inch. I could see it took everything to not just thrust himself up me. He very slowly started rocking in and out when he was half way in. That made it so much easier, cause again that friction makes it feel so extremely good. Before he was 3/4 in, I was moaning like a whore. Again I wonder why I have never tried this before. I always thought that the ultimate bliss was having my own dick stuck up a girl’s pussy, but the feeling I have right this moment is nothing compared to that at all.

Then I finally feel him inside me from tip to base. Adam needs a few seconds before he is able to continue and that relieves me a little. I feel so full, but not as weird as I feared I might. When he is ready to move again, he does so, slowly. This is torture, way too slow. Hell no, that is so not going to happen. ‘Faster, babe, I need you to go faster’ I tell him.  
’No, you really ought to go slow. You’ve never done it like this before, am I right? believe me, you’re going to regret that in the morning’  
’No, I won’t. Don’t babysit me... Fucking go faster... now!’

I can see that Adam still does not like it, but he does listen and he does go faster just a little bit. Nowhere near fast and rough enough, but at least it’s a start. I’m so glad that Adam notices that I can handle it all and with that he quickens his pace.  
Shiiiiiitttt... that feels sssooooo goooooooooddd.... I am so close already, so fucking close and just because Adam’s fucking big cock is touching this certain spot inside of me that makes me practically explode. I’ve said it before, but I’ll say it again ‘why did I not know this?’. No girl has certainly ever done that to me before.

Faster and faster he goes an harder and rougher he feels. With every thrust growing harder and faster, my release is coming closer and closer. Might I remind you that I am still not touched at all?  
I can hear Adam slapping into me and fuck me, that is hot. He stopped looking into my eyes a few minutes ago and is holding onto me tight, his hands a death grip in my hair, at times sucking into my neck, without a doubt leaving marks on me.  
His moans and groans announce his orgasm and that triggers my own.

I don’t know how, but my orgasm happens actually mere seconds before I hear Adam come. And come hard he does. He should not have been able to keep standing up straight, the way I feel him collapse. My own orgasm blacks me out big time. Have you ever heard people say they saw stars and all that shit? I never believed them, thought it was just romantic mumbo-jumbo crap. But holy fuck, I see ’em now.

It takes us both a few minutes to regain our breaths and come back down to earth. Adam is the first to start groaning, but that might just be because he is still holding me up. When he pulls himself out of me, I actually feel empty and wish he never had to leave my body at all. Then I lower my legs, but I am so not ready to let go of him, I don’t want this to be over just yet. Apparently neither does Adam, cause he does not let me go. He keeps his arms around me like a cocoon and I feel soft kisses pressed against my neck and my shoulders. I can’t help but nuzzle into his neck, while my fingers stroke his back and sides. He just feels so good and so right.

For the first time since we really started making out, I remember why I rushed him inside this broom cupboard: Cutie McFinnson... I actually feel guilty but yet, also so good. I know I shouldn’t ‘cause Adam will probably end everything with me before we leave this little hide away. He is going to start this beautiful romance with his Scandinavian boy and I will just be the bassist in his band. But at least I have this memory now and no one, no blond haired twink could ever take this away from me.

I know I seriously need to rethink my ‘labels’ as soon as I am really ready, cause let’s face it ‘straight’ is just one big fucking lie! But that time will come and I know it will, if I am smart even sooner than I think.

And then Adam surprises me in a way I never thought he ever would.

‘you know... I always dreamed of doing this with you. But you were so extremely adamant that you were soooo straight, that you kinda scared me away and made absolutely sure you were absolutely off limits. But right now, I have this feeling that maaayyybe, you might have even been lying to yourself too....

Just never ever tell Sauli, though... he has had a crush on you ever since he set eyes on you...’


End file.
